Ice Angel of Darkness
by Yusukes-Grl
Summary: Kita is a demoness under the alias Koori Tenshi Kurayami or 'Ice Angel of Darkness'. She will discover what a growing empire of demons want with her and find a love in a certain Spirit Detective, one Yusuke Urameshi.
1. Chapter 1

Ok my readers. New fic. Yu Yu Hakusho! Obviously otherwise it wouldn't be in the yuyu section. Anyway, I'll just clarify now so you don't get confused. Kita and Koori are the same person. Kita is her real name but her alias is Koori. You will see why in later chapters, or if you get it right away, in this one.

The Reality of Nightmares

Fire. She remembered fire and screams. She was no older than 7 years old as she ran down the endless halls and rooms of her families large home. Fire burst from everywhere and licked at her skin as she tried desperately to find her brother. It was too late for her parents. She knew it was too late. She saw their blood staining the walls with the words 'You are the darkness' in fresh crimson now turning dark with the heat. She saw their faces filled with horror, and her own heart fell to sorrow. Her brother! She had to find her brother!

"Kayn!" she helplessly called. She had to find him. She had too. He was her big brother. He could survive, right? What did those words mean? Were they meant for her dearest brother? She burst through the doors and found herself in the garden. The flowers were black… but not from the fire. She looked around and spotted a figure, doubled over on the ground, coughing.

"Kayn!" the little girl cried as she ran to him. He looked up at her and gave a weak smile, his right hand raised giving her a thumbs-up. She let the tears of joy flow freely but then her eyes widened. Slowly, a shadow overtook him. As he disappeared, a man stepped from the shadows of a large oak tree. His eyes and smug smile were all she could see. He had a hood cover the rest of his face.

"please! Give me my brother back!" the little girl cried and the man disappeared once more, leaving her in despair. She cried and cried and as he tears fell, she noticed she was no longer near her burning home, but on top of clear waters. She realized it was icy under her skin where she sat and sat that where skin touched was ice an not water. Another tear dripped onto the water, creating and ice patch. Slowly she stood and looked around till she fell through the ice and into oblivion.

Kita woke with a start. "That dream again.." her smooth voice filled the silence of the dark room. Slowly, she got up and ascended the stairs to a tower. She opened the tinted windows and pushed a small steel button. Light flooded the room below as well as the rest of the large house she lived in. she came back down, yawning. Passing a familiar wall with the words, 'You are the darkness' and heading to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. Her violet gaze was sharp and cold, her perfect creamy skin marred by a few scars. Her long pale yellow, almost white hair, cascaded down her back like a river of pale gold reaching her knees, her bangs falling in layers around her smooth face. She wore a pair of silk night pants and a silk tank of the purest white.

She turned on the faucet and splashed her face gently. She hardly slept. She really only needed enough sleep to keep her going. She only did things she needed to, to survive like eat, sleep, and fight. She was powerful, yes, but not as powerful as she wanted to be. The makai was calm in the early mourning hours… but perhaps too calm as of now. She quickly cleaned, taking a few moments to let the water slid serenely over her smooth skin. She sighed. This was what happiness was. At least for her. She quickly got out and rapped a fresh towel securely around her, and stepped into her room. Steam blew all around her and, with the grace of a swan, walked to her dresser. The wood was smooth and made of the strongest mahogany. She picked up a pair of black shorts. They were comfortable and matched well with the black and icy blue tank. It was soft, mostly black, with the feel of almost silk. The blue was a symbol resembling a snowflake in the middle of a slightly darker blue sphere. It was her favorite. She smiled softly, a smile no one ever sees behind the cold mask she keeps firmly in place. She fingered another item of black material with ice blue trim. Her hooded cloak. She pulled it on and made her way to a small closet. She pushed a button and it opened to reveal an assortment of weapons. A katana, kodachi, twin scimitars, cross bow, and long bow layed on velvet. She took the kodachi and made her way out. As she decended the stairs, a voice came from the bottom.

"ummm… m-miss K-Kita?" she looked down. It was an ogre.. a blue one. His eyes shined with fear and he stuttered as he spoke. "K-Koenma sir wants to see y-you r-right away, please, m-miss." Kita narrowed her eyes and the ogre put his arms up over him and fidgeted.

"Tell the little ruler I will see him when I am done hunting." Kita said coolly as she took the last few steps down and passed the ogre who sighed with relief of not getting hurt. He shivered when he left, his mind kept going back to the cold impassive face. Koori Tenshi Kurayami. It was he alias. A name feared by many who knew of it and laughed upon by the foolish. No one knew her real name. no one except….

"KOENMA!" Kita boomed. She burst into his office and menacingly walked to his desk. Koenma looked taken aback and then sat there calmly.

"Yes, Ki-" he stopped. Kita looked mutinous even through her claok. "ah… yes. Koori."

"You had told someone of my real name… we had agreed that it was best no one knew my real name. you know THEY are still out there." She said, her voice now at a deadly calm.

"Yes… I know. That is why I have assigned them-" he pointed behind Kita. She turned to see standing there, four boys. Two she knew right away were human, their mouths agape at her entrance and behavior. Next to them stood a demon and someone who had mixed vibes of both demon and human. She stood strait.

"Will be helping you find THEM and-" he didn't get a chance to finish till Kita turned on him again.

"Are you nuts? Have you forgotten you other 'well able' team?" she asked. The room fell silent.

"Koori. THEY are somehow getting out into the human world. And THEY have practically doubled in number of troops. They mean to bring about a blood bath on in the Nijenkai and the Makai! I know you are powerful, But you cannot do this alone. THEY are still after you. After what you-"

"You will be careful what you speak out loud, Koenma. They do not need to know. I have forbidden you to tell anyone except your father. Do not let it slip, or more lives will be destroyed than saved." She let the words fall from her full lips smoothly and all the room was silent. She walked over to the Spirit Detectives with her mask in place.

"Fine. I will allow them to help, but I am not responsible for any deaths. Understand?" she looked back at Koenma who in turn only nodded. Kita turned back to the Spirit Detectives. One the far right, Stood a short demon with black hair and a black cloak. His face was cold, but Kita detected softness, as if he had been much more cold before coming to the presence of the other Detectives. She then looked to the next one.

"You intrigue me. I sense both demon and human vibes from you.

"Kurama is human but has a demon that resides within him named Yoko." Said a black haired boy. Yusuke… he was about the same age as she was. Give or take a year. 16 or 17 perhaps as she was almost 18.

"You are Urameshi, I presume?" she asked. He bent forward a little to try and see through the darkness of her hood but couldn't. he gave up and only nodded. She nodded and then looked to the orange headed stupid looking one.

"Why do you keep a hood over you? Are you ugly or something." Kita glared through her hood at him but he just stared stupidly at her.

"She doesn't want anyone to see her and recognize her, you idiot." Said Hiei. Kita looked to him. A smart one. Maybe the only one of the bunch. She sighed and slowly made her way to Koenma. She looked suspiciously at him when he gave her a look.

"Koori, it won't hurt to let them see your face." She sighed.

"I suppose I can't hide from the world forever." She said more to herself. She turned to them again. "Please refrain from acting stupid…" she mainly looked at Kuwabara and slowly took the hood off letting her hair cascade once again down her back. Kuwabara stood there his mouth agape. Yusuke looked at her another moment before he looked away blushing. Kurama smiled shyly and Hiei stood there only a small trace of his features different.

"So you are her. The young demoness who no one can kill." He said softly. "Koori Tenshi Kurayami." Kurama looked at him alarmed.

"The Ice Angel of Darkness?" he asked. Koenma nodded.

"Yes. Though may as it be, it is not her real name. no one really knows her real name…" Koenma shut up with the icy look from Kita. Koenma took his little remote and turned on the screen. There on the screen was a dark haired boy with eyes the color of violets. Kita's eyes narrowed but she knew in her mind, who it was.

"This young demon has been killing for quite sometime. But he has moved to the human world and is, we know, awaiting orders for THEIR Operation: Bloodbath." Koenma stated.

"What does this mean?" Yusuke asked, his eyes kept darting back to Kita or who he thought was Koori.

"It means that Koori will go undercover and go to the human world." He said.

"Why?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"Because they are almost to their final faze of defense before they attack." Kita looked over at the stunned Detectives.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Hiei.

"Destroy their defenses. I want them out of the human world. If this bloodbath is allowed to happen, they will breed and create an army to destroy the Spirit World. Then they can rule over everything." Kita stood there quietly for a moment and nodded.

"Understood. They will be eliminated." She said and swiftly walked to the door.

"Koori." Kita turned to him. "Please don't kill them all. We need at least a few for the interrogation. You killed them all last time." Koenma said and Kita rolled her eyes and walked out.

K. I hope you liked it. ; don't worry, I'll keep updating my other fics. R&R


	2. Humans Can Be Stupid

Hello peeps! Sorry its been so long. I was in a play and stuff, but now I'm back to update! Chapter 2

Humans Can be Stupid

Kita groggily got out of bed as Kurama pulled the thick black curtains aside. Sun light streamed into the room, making all the cherry wood furniture glow. Her pupils became pinpoints, and she groaned, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Kurama…" her voice was neutral, but you could still hear the hint of tired irritation. "It is still early mourning. Why am I being woken." Her misty ice purple eyes stared at him. He began to lose himself in those eyes. Cold, hauntingly beautiful icy depths that would make the bravest man cower with a glance. He turned his back as she emerged from her covers.

"You may go now Kurama." She said softly. "I will join you soon." He turned to go for the door and caught a glimpse of her pale skin under an icy blue night tank and night shorts. Her hair like a pale golden river, falling in soft waves. Her ice lavender eyes fixed on him. He quickly left the room concealing a blush. She stared after him a moment and when the door softly shut, she shrugged off her night cloths and stepped into the bathroom. Its marble sink and counter tops gleamed in the incandescent light.

Her eyes trailed to the mirror. She looked tired. Dark circles under her eyes, and her skin flushed with the beginnings of fever. She stepped into the shower. The water was cold and felt good against her overly warm skin. She washed her hair thoroughly, smiling as the soap suds made trails. 10 minutes later, when she felt she was sufficiently clean, she passed through the walls of the bathroom. Her closet here was full to the brim with cloths and she frowned when she found half the stuff to be of no taste. She sighed, picking up a black baby tee with silver gold and ice blue dragonflies on it. Next was a pairs of black capris with ice blue and silver mini dragonflies going down the left leg and one on the bottom of the right. Taking a pair of scissors, she was careful not to cut the design on the bottom, making the bottoms of both articles of clothing ragged. She slipped them on easily and braided her hair halfway down and leaving the rest in tendrils on her back. Tying a ragged black ribbon to hold the braid, she slipped on her short, flat-healed boots on.

She quietly slipped into the shadows and came behind Koenma.

"Where is she?" he asked in exasperation, pacing up and down the length of his desk. His teen form face was lined with impatience.

"She could still be in her room." Hiei said. "Women… always worrying about their looks." His arms were crossed and he leaned against a wall looking out a window.

"Are you talking about me, dear Hiei?" Kita said in amusement as she saw all the detectives look around, but not see her. She laughed, making chills run up all their spines. Yusuke shivered. Kita stepped out of the shadows behind Koenma. They stared at her cloths. Hiei nodded his approval of the look. She clutched her mini crossbow in each hand and proceeded to clip them to her pants. Bits of hair covered half of one eyes and her cloak trailed lightly on the floor.

"Very nice." Yusuke made a low whistle. she gave him a sexy smirk and he gulped. a moment later, she was cold again.

"Koenma, how long am I going to stay in the human world?" she asked and stared at the toddler form of the prince. he shrugged. it wasn't very promising.

"After you descretly take out what you can of the demons. then go for their leader." he said this and she took every piece of the orders and began to break it down to the very last detail. "As you know, bring the weakest for interogation. and one of the stronger ones." he smiled. "Good luck." they all nodded and headed out. Kita was the last out. she sighed heavily.

"I hope your all as good as Koenma thinks. he only calls me for the most dangerous missions. You will all slow me down if injured and you could possibly die." she looked back at them. "I don't want a repeat of that. once was enough." She turned again and stalked off. they all went threw the portal and were in a forested area.

"Maybe we should let the humans lead the way." Hiei said as he walked up and stood just behind her.

"And you have to hide the weapons you have with you." Kurama said. Kita rolled her eyes and summoned the darkness to conseal them. it practically made them invisible. they all nodded and walked towards the school. Kita ignored the passers bye.

They entered just as the bell rang. Hiei smirked and dissapeared with lightning speed. Yusuke got a pass as did Kuwabara. Kurama stayed.

"This is Koori." He said. "She is a new student." The desk clerk smiled and nodded. she bustled around and got her a girls uniform. Kita bowed and headed for a bathroom to change.

"She is a lovely girl. she could pass for a model." the clerk said. Kurama nodded in agreement. moments later, Kita came out. her hair was in two loose braids that were ment for a more innocent look. she still managed to make it sexy and mysterious with her bangs over her one eye. the clerk handed Kita her schedual. she looked it over and nodded with a small smile to be polite. Kurama looked it over and lead her away to the halls. the walls were bare but for a few posteres advertising tutoring and one advertising a winter formal. there was a library across the courtyard. Kurama stopped in front of a door.

"This is your first class." Kita nodded as they walked in. the teacher glanced up and smiled.

"Ah yes, the new student." She said. "Please come in and tell us about yourself." Kita smiled.

"I am Koori Tenshi. I'm sixteen. I have light blonde hair and blue eyes,(right now) and my hobbies are archery and singing." she finished and glanced up at the class. most of the guys were squirming and staring at her ready to wet their pants. she laughed at them a little and it made them squirm more. She looked around for an empty seat and saw...

My worst cliffy ever. I'm not really good at them. oh well. took me a long time. sorry I haven't been on in so long, and I really have no excuse except writer's block.


End file.
